So close
by Gurlynicole
Summary: Dance with me, Liv." Elliot said softly and she smiled, then nodded. I finsihed the story, finally! Read and Review.


The entire room snuck a peak at the would-be prefect couple when they could. They were almost always laughing , or smiling, or simply looking at each other, their seemly unknown, most likely only to them, love brightening their faces. The adoration in their eyes, made you think you were seeing a real life fairy tale play out in front of you. But, as everyone knew, they were no fairy tale, they were two people in the deepest love imaginable, but he had a wife and she had a boyfriend. They were partners and best friends. Nothing more. His wife was with him, standing ten feet away, looking sadly at her husband, knowing he didn't love her, but loved the exotic woman standing by his side, where she should be. She'd always take second place to her husbands partner. Her boyfriend was not far away either, though he was glaring at his girlfriend's partner, hating the fact, that she was only settling for him, because she couldn't have the man that stood in front of her. She couldn't have the man she loved. So she settled for second best.

A slow song came on and as the opening notes filled the room, he took her hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Liv." Elliot said softly and she smiled, then nodded. He slipped one hand into hers, and intertwined their fingers, then placed a hand gently on her lower back. She put her hand on his shoulder. They began their dance so gracefully, it nearly took everyones breath away.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone**_

Elliot Stabler was not a gentle man. He was a tough man, he was a wild man, and he was a scary man. But with Olivia Benson, he was totally different. He was gentle, he was tame, and he was sweet.

They stared into each others eyes and let the music guide them around the room. Their emotions hovering on the surface, making their dance as passionate as it was graceful. They were made to fit each other, their hands fit perfectly together, and she fit into his arms perfectly.

_**  
The music playing on  
For only two  
So close together**_

He's strong hand in hers brought a feeling of joy in her. She felt trurly alive for the first time in a while. They expertly glided across the room, their was a large circle around them, many people loved to watch the two dance around each other, in so many ways.

_**And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

She was his dream girl and it seemed like she always had been. He knew tonight was one of the few times he got to hold her, got to be with her, without being noticed. He knew he once he left, he'd have to let his dreams of her and what he wished they could be, die, at least for a little while. He knew it wasn't fair to his wife, Kathy, but if he could, he'd hold her for the rest of his life. He gently spun her around than, pulled her back to him.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye**_

_**And never knew  
So close was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close**_

_**  
**_She never knew she could feel this way about someone. She loved him so much, she'd wait forever to be with him. She knew, if there wasn't so many complications, she'd hold him for the rest of her life. But, she couldn't have him and she knew it. He already belonged to someone else.

_**  
So close to reaching  
That famous happy ending**_

God, what he wouldn't give for one night with her. Only the two of them. They could forget everyone else and just be together for one night. He could love her the way he's always wanted to, and she could finally get the love and passion she deserved.

_**  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far**_

They've been together for more then ten years and they've never been closer than they are now. Right then, looking into her eyes, he saw straight into her heart. He could see the love in her heart, he could see the happiness radiating out of her like a light, and he could see exactly how much she loved him, and he was sure she could see the same in his eyes.

_**  
We are  
So close...  
**_

He smiled as he spun her around, and heard her let out a surprised giggle. God, he didn't want this moment to end. She was so beautiful and loving her, like he was doing now, was so easy. It would kill him to lose her now, he couldn't live without her in his life, he'd even settle for her as only a very close friend. He knew she'd be taken away from him soon, he could see her boyfriend, Dean Porter, coming towards them. He only wanted a little more time to be with her like this. She could see the happiness fall from his eyes as the music played on.

"What's wrong El?" She whispered and he closed his eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dean standing behind her. Damn him, she was having a such a good time, dancing in Elliot's arms.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked looking at Elliot, and Elliot was going to tell him to get the fuck away from him, and simply let him have his time with Olivia, but his wife was behind Porter and he was sure she wouldn't take that very well.

_**  
Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
**_

So, no matter how much it hurt to do it, he let her go and watched as Porter led her away, and started to dance with her. His wife stepped over and wrapped her arms around him. He glanced down at her as they began to dance, but he couldn't stop himself from seeking Olivia's eyes. Once he found them, he simply stared sadly at her, and she stared back, holding back tears.

_**  
We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
**_

_I love you_, he mouthed, he couldn't help himself, he simply had to tell her. Why couldn't they be together? Why did life have to keep them apart? She gave him a sad smile.

_**Let's go on dreaming  
Though we know we are  
So close  
**_

_I know, and I love you too,_ she mouthed back and he returned her sad smile. He found himself anxious for the next gathering, maybe he could be like this one more time with her.

_**So close, and still  
So far...**_

She sighed as Dean blocked her view of Elliot. Dean looked down at her and she could see what he was about to do, he was going to kiss her, to prove to Elliot that he couldn't have her. He leaned down to kiss her and she let him, she knew watching her and Elliot all night had hurt him, and he deserved to be able to kiss her in public.

His heart tore into pieces as he watched Porter kiss Olivia. He knew he had no right, but he couldn't help the anger that pulsed through him. His mind was telling him, _she isn't yours, you can't be angry because her boyfriend is kissing her!_, while his heart was screaming,_ She's mine, he can't kiss her, she's mine! I love her!_ He was struggling with himself, and when they finally parted, Olivia looked over at him, and he was instantly calm again. He knew with that one glance, what she wanted to tell him.

_I'm yours._

And she was, she'd always belonged to him, and nothing, and nobody, would, or could ever change that.


End file.
